


Royal

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily StockingPrompt: Padmé/Maul - “Royal”





	Royal

When Maul saw her on the HoloNet, he felt a spark of recognition. So many years ago she’d been a young queen on Naboo, now she stood proudly in the Senate, speaking passionately of justice and righteousness.

She might no longer hold the title of queen, but she still carried herself as royalty, Maul thought. Senator Amidala wore her heavy robes as armour, steel in her voice, and Maul…

And Maul _wanted_.  
These days he rarely coveted anything but power and Sidious’ head on a plate, but this beautiful senator, speaking foolishly of peace… She would be his soon enough.


End file.
